Russell
Russell is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends, and one of the playable characters in the False Alarm video game. Character Bio A turquoise sea otter, Russell owns typical pirate accessories, such as a Jolly Roger hat, a striped red and white shirt, a hook, an eye-patch, and two wooden peg-legs. He enjoys fishing, sailing, and eating seafood, especially mussels, which was why he was named Russell. He also likes kite-flying and even runs his own fast-food restaurant (Mime to Five). His hook started off on his left hand, but was later moved to the right hand for the rest of the series. Russell's initial villain design depicted him with a five o'clock shadow; in his early appearances he appeared with it, however, the creators eventually scrapped it. He doesn't have a five o'clock shadow since Get Whale Soon. Typically, his vocabulary consists only of "Yar!", though in the episode Get Whale Soon, he also says things like 'Aha!' and 'Huh?'. In A Sight for Sore Eyes, he can be heard apologizing to The Mole after accidentally bumping into him. Sometimes, when put in a scary or violent situation, Russell will go insane and start laughing in a crazy manner as his eye turns grey, much like Flippy, as seen in Get Whale Soon and Snow Place to Go. However, instead of killing people, he just slashes stuff with his hook. Russell is rarely seen with the other characters, instead spending most of his time navigating. He does however appear in a few episodes with Lumpy, and lately, he seems to appear with the others more often as well. His deaths usually involve sea animals, explosions, and getting impaled. In the episode Sea What I Found, when Russell woke up and went to his closet to change his peg-legs, it can be seen that his legs are partially amputated. He is the first character to wear shorts. He is also the third character without visible ears, as seen in his internet shorts introduction when he took his hat off for a few seconds, and in Something Fishy. Russell wears a stripy undershirt when he goes to sleep. He lives in a big pirate ship-shaped tree-house and sleeps on a hammock. Since he only has one eye and his vision is becoming blurry, he is advised to wear a contact lens, as seen in A Sight for Sore Eyes. He appears to be friends with Lumpy in Sea What I Found. He has also been seen with Nutty and Handy in Ipso Fatso, Disco Bear in The Wrong Side of the Tracks, and Sniffles in Double Whammy Part I. Furthermore, in Can't Stop Coffin he was seen playing baseball with Cuddles, Toothy and Cro-Marmot. So far, the only internet episodes he survived in were Can't Stop Coffin, By The Seat Of Your Pants, and Put Your Back Into It. In the TV series, he survived A Sight for Sore Eyes, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Chew Said a Mouthful, See What Develops, Easy Comb, Easy Go, and Double Whammy Part I . He also survived Milk Pong and YouTube Copyright School. Russell's Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles Breaks Love Bites Roles Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations #Pirate - Almost every regular episode he has starred, featured, or appeared in #Fisherman - Whose Line Is It Anyway?; Sea What I Found #Treasure Hunter - Sea What I Found #Sanitation Engineer - Who's to Flame? #Fast-Food Restaurant Owner - Mime to Five #Ship Deck Swabber - Idol Curiosity #Carnival Booth Operator - Aw, Shucks!; Double Whammy #Bass Guitarist - In a Jam #Fish Market Trucker - Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Student/School Play Actor - Something Fishy #Swimmer - By The Seat Of Your Pants Fates Deaths .]] Seen on Computer and TV #Whose Line Is It Anyway?: Is impaled through the mouth by a swordfish. #Off the Hook: Hits a sea mine and explodes. #Get Whale Soon: Impales his head on a ship's mast. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Remains to be Seen: Dies in a truck crash, is revived as a zombie, and is then run over with a lawn mower by Lumpy. #From Hero to Eternity: Sinks into a whirlpool and is burned by lava. #Ipso Fatso: Is sliced to pieces by flying glass shards. #Sea What I Found: Suffers decompression sickness, causing his muscles to expand through his skin. #Who's to Flame?: Gets impaled by sharp and pointy objects. #Snow Place to Go: Is eaten by an orca. #Mime to Five: Is mauled by killer ducks. #Idol Curiosity: Drowns when a boat he's connected to sinks. #Aw, Shucks!: Crushed by a huge piece of popcorn ('Death not seen'). #In a Jam: Is electrocuted by an electric guitar and blown to dust. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Dies in a truck explosion. #Sea of Love: Either drowns or is eaten by an anglerfish. #Wrath of Con: Gets his head pierced by the tip of a pen flicked by Splendid. #Something Fishy: Gets his head eaten by his killer fish. #Happy New Year: Is crushed by Lumpy's van. #Bottled Up Inside: Is forced through a bottle. #You're Kraken Me Up: Is forced through a hole in his boat and likely drowns in the ocean. Debatable Deaths #Concrete Solution: Dies when a bridge collapses. #Breaking Wind: Is killed either by Splendid's gas or by Petunia setting the world on fire. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is killed in the explosion from Flippy's bomb. ('Debatable and death not seen') #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Deaths and various injuries depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted or burned. #Mayhem 2008 Wallpaper: Possibly killed by a chainsaw. ('Debatable and not seen') #Happy New Year 2008 Calendar: Gets a hook through his mouth and his eye. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Splatters on the ground. ('Death not seen') #Un-named Wallpaper: Is killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. ('Death not seen') #HTF Hot-Topic T-Shirt: Is burned by Flippy. #I'm Hooked on You 2011 Calendar: Is hooked through the eye. Seen in Arcade Games #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. #Petunia Balance: Drowns in bloody water. #Dumb Ways to Die: Dies of oil poisoning when his oil tanker crashes and leaks in the North Pole. #On Thin Ice: Is eaten by a giant squid if the game is lost. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Prior to the series: Lost his right eye, both of his legs, and his right hand. ('Permanent') #Whose Line is it Anyway: Chokes on a blow-fish. #Off the Hook: ##Crushed by an anchor. ##Has his eyelid caught by a fishing hook. ##Gets zapped by an eel. ##Gets dragged through jagged coral. #Sea What I Found: Is beaten by sea animals. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Is splashed by a bucket of hot water, painfully burning him. #Idol Curiosity: ##Gets his peg legs stuck in boards. ##Gets hit by an anchor, pulling his intestines out. ##Gets pulled through a ring of fire. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Puts on Nutty's googly eye, mistaking it for his contact lens, and his vision reddens. #Sea of Love: Has the skin on his face ripped off by an anglerfish. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Is pinned under a truck. #Bottled Up Inside: Is impaled by a bottle. #You're Kraken Me Up: Gets patches of skin ripped off by the suction cups on a squid's tentacles. Number of Kills Number of Main Characters Killed: 9 Additional Games #Deadbye Derby: Kills Cuddles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Sniffles, Nutty, Disco Bear, and Splendid by flinging rocks at them with a slingshot. #On Thin Ice: Kills the giant squid and has its body sliced like sushi. Episodes Survived by Season Survival Rate *Internet series: 36.36% *Breaks and Love Bites: 0% *TV series: 51% *Total Rate: '''36.36%' Trivia *Russell's hook and eye patch often change places between and within episodes. As with Lumpy's antlers and Nutty's eyes, this is probably the result of the animators mirroring him when he turns around, instead of making new models with his hook and patch in the right places. *Russell is the first character to have a bonus episode in the DVD First Blood. **He was seen only as a black silhouette with a big white question mark on the back of the First Blood DVD case. *Russell's deaths usually involve sea animals, explosions, or getting impaled. *If one counts Double Whammy as a finale (since it's a two parter) Flaky and Russell would be the only characters to survive both the first and last episodes of the TV series. *He, The Mole and Splendid are the only main characters to have had their official name change during the show (in Russell's case from 'Russell The Pirate' in Whose Line Is It Anyway? to 'Russell' in Off the Hook) *Russell is the fourteenth character to die in the TV series. *The only TV episode he doesn't appear in is "Marooned Five". *Russell survives in 11 out of 33 episodes he appears in. *Russell appears in the most episodes without trees. *Russell and Petunia are the only Happy Tree Friends with realistic human names. *''Whose Line Is It Anyway?, ''Bottled Up Inside, and Put Your Back Into It are the only regular episodes where Russell appears without Lumpy. *He is one of the two main characters (along with Lammy) that isn't a tree or forest animal. He is a sea animal. *Russell is the only character without a frequent victim, as he has only killed each of his victims once. *Russell is one of the few characters with more deaths then kills, the others are Cuddles, Handy, Petunia, and Cub. *Russell, Lumpy, Handy, Mr. Pickels, and Flaky are the only characters without visible ears. In Something Fishy, when Russell's hat is removed, his ears still cannot be seen. *Russell, Mime, and Cro-Marmot are the only characters without secret information in the "Collect Them All" section. *Despite being a character who rarely survives, he only dies first in one episode, In a Jam. **He dies last in Get Whale Soon, Snow Place to Go, Something Fishy, and Bottled Up Inside. *He is one of the three characters to do something religious in the show, as he is seen praying for his life in Snow Place to Go. The others are The Ants, who are also seen praying, and Lumpy, who is a priest in Read 'em and Weep. *It's been hinted in the episode In a Jam that Russell lost his eye and wears the eye patch over it (which is the reason Cuddles got his part in the band). However, in Sea of Love, when an angler fish rips Russell's face off, Russell's right eye socket is shown to be empty. *Russell is one of few characters to eat/drink the remains of another character, the others being Cuddles, Giggles, Lumpy, Petunia, Flaky, The Mole, and both sides of Flippy. *Russell is one of the two characters whose animal species is completely carnivorous. The other character is Sniffles (who is an insectivore, a different form of carnivore). *Russell is one of two characters not to get their first TV victim in the first four TV segments, the other character being Cro-Marmot. *In Off the Hook and Sea of Love Russell does not need an underwater suit for oxygen, but in Sea What I Found he wears a suit while searching for treasure. This could be because in Sea of Love and Off the Hook he was only underwater for about a minute while in Sea What I Found he was underwater longer, possibly indicating he only has short-term breathing abilities underwater or that he was in a deep area with a lot of pressure. Lifty and Shifty survived the area fine, however. *Russell is one of the few characters to never posthumously kill another character. The others are Cro-Marmot, Splendid, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *He is one of the few characters who haven't killed all of the four primary characters. The others are Petunia, Handy, Flippy, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *The only characters who haven't killed Russell are Cuddles, Pop, Cub, Cro-Marmot, Good Flippy, Splendid, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *Most of Russell's deaths take place next to or involve water. He dies next to large bodies of water in Whose Line Is It Anyway?, Get Whale Soon, and Snow Place to Go. He dies underwater in Off the Hook, From Hero to Eternity, Sea What I Found, Idol Curiosity, Sea of Love, and You're Kraken Me Up. Sometimes he dies with small portions of water like in In a Jam, Something Fishy, and Bottled Up Inside. Since he is a sea otter and a pirate, this makes sense. **All of Russell's deaths in his starring roles take place around water. *Russell is the first character to die in the Love Bites series. *Both Russell and Splendid starred in two episodes in the internet series' first and third season and one episode in season 2. *He, Sniffles, and Nutty are the only main characters to debut in a solo episode. *He is one of the few characters who have not killed a Generic Tree Friend. *So far, the only starring role he has survived is A Sight for Sore Eyes. He also survives in YouTube Copyright School. *Russell is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Mime, Disco Bear, Flippy, The Mole, Lammy, Pop and Lumpy. *His name may come from the word "mussel", as he was seen eating and catching some in Whose Line Is It Anyway?. *Russell (like Cuddles) has died in every season 1 and season 2 internet episode he appeared in. *Nutty dies in every TV episode Russell survives in. *Russell is sometimes mistaken as a cat due to his whiskers and love of fish. *He has an iPhone, as is seen in YouTube Copyright School. The size bears most resemblance to the Fourth generation with a iOS 6 style menu. *He is one of the three main characters without good vision, the others being The Mole and Sniffles. *He is one of the three characters who wear footwear. The other characters are Disco Bear and Cuddles. *Just like Lumpy, Russell is often killed by animals. Coincidentally, the animals that kill Russell are water creatures while the animals that kill Lumpy are usually land animals. The only animal that has killed both Russell and Lumpy in the same episode are ducks, which are semi-aquatic. *He is one of three characters to have permanently missing hand/hands, the other two being Handy and Tiger General. *In the TV series, Lumpy and Cuddles appeared in all of his starring roles. *In season 3, his alliterate sentence is: Row, row your boat down a running river! *Russell was originally going to be the stuntman in Brake the Cycle, but Lumpy took his place since they needed someone with two legs and hands. *Russell originally had a five o' clock shadow on the bottom of his face. However, it was removed when he debuted in Season 2. *Russell's tail is flat and beaver-like. In reality, sea otters have only slightly flattened tails. *If Russell is chosen in the Vision-O-Rama feature in the Third Strike DVD, the movie theater's screen will show a "half" Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (the right section of the screen is covered). *The first (and so far only) time he plays an antagonistic role is in YouTube Copyright School, where he commits crimes of copyright infringement. *In YouTube Copyright School, he has 70 videos. *Russell is one of the nine characters who have never intentionally killed a character. The others are: Toothy, Cub, Disco Bear, Cuddles, Lifty, Nutty, Mime, and (debatably) Lammy. *Russell appears as a boss in Deadeye Derby, in the level "Rabid Rapids". *He and Pop are the only characters to survive their TV debut but not their internet debut. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Survive Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters with Mental Disorders Category:Disabled Characters Category:Deadeye Derby Bosses Category:Sea Animals Category:No Ears Category:Hat Category:Pants Category:Shirt Category:Clothed Characters Category:False Alarm Playable Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Jeff Biancalana